


Infiltrating the Airship (With your Best Friend)

by constellraetion



Series: Committing the Chaos (With your Best Friends) [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M, No Angst, Other characters will show up ofc but this is mostly about charlie and henry, all ItA routes combined except RPE, my city now, next fic get into relationship stuff i promise, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellraetion/pseuds/constellraetion
Summary: The Not-so-Legendary (yet) Henry Stickmin, in a grand stroke of unluck, is forcibly enlisted to raid the Toppat Clan's airship for valuable evidence to prove them guilty for their crimes.Also his childhood best friend Charles is a helicopter pilot. Hope someone tells him that.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Committing the Chaos (With your Best Friends) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899262
Comments: 9
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a choose-your-own-adventure fic but im horribly lazy and actually id rather come up with my own stuff instead so like, a few notes:
> 
> henrlellie?? awful name actually uhh im gonna call it challenry because that actually sounds like a word, ANYWAY henry/charlie/ellie is endgame for the series because i make the rules here yes i do
> 
> Each fic will be a weird hodgepodge of stuff I liked from different paths in the games because im chaotic stupid
> 
> These are my hc [henry/charlie](https://twitter.com/constellraetion/status/1296518603630505984) & [ellie](https://twitter.com/constellraetion/status/1296907721967456256) designs so unless stated otherwise just assume they look like this 
> 
> also everyone is trans because I Said So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is a sad and lonely little man so, time to fix that.

“If you ever get caught by bad guys then I’ll- I’ll fly my helicopter into them! Brrewwww-  _ Pow! _ Then you can escape!”

“That’s... a terrible plan, Charlie.”

“No! It’s the greatest plan ever! You’ll see!”

-

Henry woke with a jolt, head aching as the memory, dream,  _ whatever, _ faded from his mind and were replaced by current thoughts, like  _ “I need to eat something,” _ and  _ “Oh, God my neck hurts,” _ as well as  _ “I haven’t seen Charlie in ten years.” _

Sitting up immediately, Henry ignored the way his body screamed at him with discomfort as he glanced around his dingy apartment. Things had been rough ever since he managed to get out of prison (through means that he would not divulge, for legal reasons of course), but thinking about his childhood friend from ages ago was.. an odd thing to wake up to.

It wasn’t that he didn’t miss Charlie, but, he’d moved on. Literally. His parents made them move away back when they were both kids, and Henry had to leave their best friend behind.

_ But, _ that was ten years ago.

Ten long years, and since then Henry had made a semi-successful career in not enduring longterm incarceration so, things were looking pretty good! He wasn’t in prison anymore, and since he’d stolen that diamond and started selling little pieces of it on ebay he wasn’t constantly broke anymore! Sure he was technically wanted for both breaking out of jail and also stealing a gem worth millions but hey, some people made a living by working retail, and some people made a living by stealing and becoming a professional-amateur thief.

Yeah Henry knew there were technically other options in life. They could’ve become an engineer, or a teacher, or another one of the thousands of various legal professions. But as they said, when your parents close the door on you because they refused to discus your childhood traumas that manifested in uncontrollable pickpocketing, you open another door, and steal whatever is behind it!

Plus, now he had enough money to do pretty much whatever he wanted.

He still kept the cheap apartment though. Treating yourself to a vacation or two was one thing, but spending millions on a house was another. Though he’d probably end up replacing his mattress sooner rather than later, he was getting tired of sleeping on a trashy bed.

Yes, for once, things were finally going Henry Stickmin’s way.

Up until he forced himself to get dressed and leave his apartment to get breakfast (No fridge! Electricity costs money!) and found his nose and mouth covered with a chemical-sweet smelling cloth by an unknown assailant. Although he struggled, it only took a few tense moments for the world to go dark.

_ Nice. _

-

“So.. you’re finally awake.”

Henry blinked the grogginess away as fast as they could. There was someone talking in front of him but all he could focus on was  _ “I’m definitely not at home anymore,” _ and  _ “Oh God am I on a helicopter?” _ and  _ “Man, I still haven’t eaten breakfast.” _

The old guy- looked like a General, probably military, uh oh -was still talking even as Henry squinted at his surroundings, rubbing his neck and trying not to give away how psyched out he was. The other man was listing off Henry’s various misdeeds, yes yes attempted robbery, theft, et cetera, he’d already heard it all before.

_ But why was he here? _

“Get that evidence for us, and you’ll be a free man.” Wait, what?

Looking up, Henry tried to convey that they hadn’t been paying attention at all, their hands raising to start explaining, but the General guy either didn’t care or didn’t understand, or both, and instead continued speaking.

“Charlie here will get you onboard.” Wait.  _ What? _

Turning around, they could see the pilot of the helicopter give them a thumbs up from where he was sitting, even as he was still controlling the thing. Huh. Impressive.

But also, Charlie? That was his name? Weird coincidence.

“So uhh... how do you wanna do this?” Okay, Henry was now fully aware of his surroundings now. Maybe not quite the context but hey, he was good at thinking on his feet. Kind of. This would be easy. Sure they weren’t the most skilled or talented thief, but Henry Stickmin had luck on their side.

Had.  _ Had _ luck. Then they’d gotten captured by the government, he mentally slapped himself.

Okay, focus on, game time, _ something else! _

It was time to do...whatever it was that they’d brought him here to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is literally allergic to following instructions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally struggled so hard to get to the end of this chap i wrote 1k more words than necessary so /throws hands up/ Just Take It

The earpiece Henry wore crackled ominously as he stood in the helicopter’s side door, staring at the airship and ignoring how their legs shook. The grappling gun in his hands felt strange, and aiming it like he was making a commitment he wasn’t prepared for.

Turns out the commitment was being pulled through the air super fast and slamming face first into an airship. Which was like, fine. It was just  _ pain. _

As soon as he’d peeled himself off the wall and was standing again, air whipping by him, the earpiece buzzed to life.

“Alrighty, so you’re on the ship and uhh.. from what I can see there’s someone inside. You might wanna like, avoid getting seen maybe.”

Staring at the passcode lock on the door made Henry painfully aware that they were perhaps, just a little out of their league. It was one thing to rob a museum and steal a diamond, it was another to break into the airship of a...what even were the Toppats? A club? A crime syndicate? The Mafia? He was thinking too much, and he still had no idea how to actually get  _ inside the ship _ without being seen _ - _

As a testament to both his patience and luck, the door opened, and Henry pressed themself to the wall quickly as someone in a suit and- hey! a top hat! That’s why they were named that -stepped outside. Quickly slipping past them and into the ship, Henry glanced around for anything useful even as Charlie’s voice hummed in his ear.

“Oh nice, you’re inside! See anything useful? If you do then y’better make it quick because that guy is turning around-”

Henry blinked and eyed the open shaft at the opposite of the room. When in doubt, always trust the vents.

He would regret that sentiment exactly two seconds after he made his choice as the powerful air flowing through the metal tubes had him bouncing off the sides, no doubt accumulating several bruises in the process. Which was  _ fine, _ because it was  _ just. pain. _

Wincing as he rode the vents to an unknown destination, he looked to the side and through a brief section of vent saw-

Good lord that was the biggest ruby they’d ever laid eyes on.

_ New plan. _

Unable to keep the insane grin off his face, not even being shot out of the vent and landing on a hard metal platform dampened their spirits.

“So, Henry, you’re really close to the records room! If you just keep going right-” Charlie’s voice was a steady thrum in his head but Henry’s thoughts were full of ruby ruby ruby _ruby_ _ruby ruby ruby!_

Their brain shrieked as they took a running leap to cross the gap in front of them, aided by brief turbulence. To avoid ducks.  _ Huh. _

Slipping into the next room, he made a face at the locked door.

“Um... I see you’re not, heading towards the records room,” Charlie said, his confusion obvious as Henry hesitated, raising a hand to the earpiece before thinking better of it. “Oh- oh! I get it, thats the vault, right? If you can get something out of there that the Toppats have stolen then we can connect them to the thefts! You’re so smart, Henry.” The blush that painted their face at his words was maybe just a bit too much, one hand covering their eyes before pressing the transmit button on the earpiece.

“Can- can you do something about the door?” It felt so strange, speaking out loud to someone, and Henry fidgeted for the few seconds Charles was silent.

“Wow, your voice is uh,” he paused. “It’s really nice.”

Henry flushed.

“Also I unlocked the door for you!”

Eager to stop thinking about how endearing the helicopter pilot was being, Henry slipped through into the vault. Geez the Toppats sure did steal a lot of stuff. But none of those things were on their radar at the moment.

He couldn’t help but sigh with delight when he finally saw the shimmering red gem hovering in front of him. God he wanted it so  _ bad- _

Wait.

Henry didn’t have time to lug around a giant rock, nor did he have any idea of how he’d actually get it to the ground and back home again.

Sitting on the ground in front of the ruby, Henry crossed their arms and frowned, a deep crease in their brow.

“Heyyyy buddy, just wondering if you’ve found anything yet?” Oh Charlie...

Setting a hand down on the ruby, Henry froze, eyes darting about the room, they slowly relaxed when no sirens started blaring. Carefully picking it up, Henry fished around in his pockets, hoping the military didn’t check for- _ aha. _

Oh yeah, Henry was a genius.

Pulling the shrink-chip out of his pocket, he stuck it to the ruby and watched it shrink until it fit in the palm of his hand, a grin on his face as he slipped it into his jacket, zipping up the pocket before looking around.

Okay......what now?

The military needed evidence of the Toppats committing crimes. Evidence, evidence evidence  _ evidence- _

Switching on the earpiece once more, Henry tried not to sound too nervous when he mumbled out a, “Is there anything I should be looking for?”

“Huh, I don’t actually...know,” Charlie muttered, and Henry could hear him talking to someone in the background, possibly the general, “Anything in there that looks like, stolen?”

Henry squinted. There were definitely other valuable looking things- that sadly weren’t rocks -in the vault, but nothing he could specifically pin down as being otherwise acquired through Illegal Means, except for-  _ huh? _

Was that  _ The Persistence of Memory? _

That’d do it.

Hastily- and  _ carefully _ -snatching the painting off the wall, Henry spun about on his heel and made for the door he came through before sprinting towards the other end of the ship.

Henry was high on luck, excitement coursing through his veins as he ran as fast as possible before stopping in front of the gap he’d crossed earlier, shuffling at the edge, not trusting another flock of random ducks to get him back to the other side. Reflexively reaching for the earpiece, he’d barely touched it when Charlie’s voice came through.

“Oh! Do you need some help getting across? Let me see what I’ve got!” Henry couldn’t help but smile at the other’s cheeriness, it was, really strangely reminiscent of his childhood friend. Something about it was bittersweet. “Okay Henry, hold on-”

A tiny flying robot descended from above and picked him up by the back of his jacket before depositing him on the other side. Sweet.

Readjusting his hold on the painting, he continued on to the next room, somewhat lost in thought.

Pilot Charlie was making them think really hard about their Friend Charlie. Sure, it was ten years but maybe it wasn’t too late? It’d be a lot of work to find him again, but wouldn’t it be worth it- to see their best friend again?

Henry’s thoughts left the present as he strolled through the ship, to the point where he almost didn’t notice the Toppat Clan member trying to open the door to the next room before he’d practically walked into the guy.

Freezing right before they bumped into him, Henry quickly wrapped one arm around his neck, mentally apologizing the entire time it took for the other to pass out. They knew what that was like.

Grabbing the pass he dropped, Henry quickly slotted it into the door and tiptoed into the records room, immediately finding a whole shelf labeled  _ Incriminating Evidence. _

Muttering a quiet  _ “Huh,” _ out loud, he grabbed the nearest folder and flipped through it.

Wow, the Toppats were terrible. It was almost impressive, he thought as he slipped it into his jacket. Almost.

“Look’s like you’re almost there, Henry! We’re right outside!” Charles’ excitement was infectious, Henry could feel the anticipation already.

Sneaking into the cargo bay was a simple affair. Henry was insulted by the ease at which he was traversing the airship.

Right up until a bullet hit the wall right next to his face.

“Hey- you! What are you doing in here!?” Whoops, time to go!

Slamming his fist into the button that would open the bay doors, Henry dashed, cartwheeled, and backflipped around the shooting Toppat guards as he ran towards freedom. 

He hoped the joy was plain on his face as the helicopter came to meet him and he locked eyes with the pilot, who actually, now that they got a good look, he kinda resembled-

-

“Why would you want to be a pilot anyway?”

“So I can travel all around the world with you, Henry!”

-

“Charlie?” They mouthed, eyes wide with shock.

The pilot in question was staring back at him, the helicopter’s control in a death grip as he shouted “Henry!?” from behind the glass before his surprised expression shifted to one of terror as Henry’s foot slipped off the edge of the loading ramp.

A second later they were plummeting through the sky, their thoughts reeling as Henry came to terms with his imminent death and the realization that Pilot Charlie and Former-Best Friend Charlie were one in the same.

_ Dang. _

The wind was whistling past him, his eyes screwed shut as he tried not to count down the seconds until he hit the ground. If he could’ve, Henry would have laughed, of course the universe would play this kind of joke on him. Dangle the opportunity of getting to reunite with Charles right in front of his face and then-

A sharp pull on his jacket had him slamming onto a metal floor, the wind knocked out of him as the heavy thumping of chopper blades slicing through air reached him before the door he’d just been yanked through slammed shut. Someone behind him was yelling  _ something _ as Henry laid on the floor, wheezing even as the frame of the painting was gently pried out of his hands, prompting him to grasp his arms as he took in deep breaths.

Wow! He’d almost died!  _ Again! _

“-enry!  _ Henry!” _ Looking up, he could see Charles standing above him, right before he knelt down and wrapped his arms around Henry’s neck, squeezing tight.

With his face buried in their neck, at least Henry had the relief of knowing Charles couldn’t see the stunned look on their face as they reached up to grasp his jacket in shaking hands. “Charlie-”

“I thought I’d never see you again! I mean, I didn’t stop looking, y’know, even though I probably should’ve a long time ago- but, but you’re here! I can’t believe it’s you!” Charlie pulled back to stare down at them, affection all over his face before it switched to confusion. “Wait- you tried to rob a  _ bank?” _

Sighing in exasperation, Henry let his head drop, ignoring the slight pain and discomfort of his skull making contact with metal. Reaching into his jacket he pulled the folder of evidence out from his jacket and held it up. Its appearance distracted Charles from his previous concerns of Henry’s other, more illegal activities. Sitting up, he handed it over and signed, “Just in case the painting wasn’t enough proof.”

Charles watched him intently before breaking into a grin. “We’ll just forget the whole bank thing.”

Nodding in agreement, Henry sighed as their heartbeat returned to a normal pace before Charlie stood and offered his hand to them, pulling them to their feet.

From the pilot’s seat, the General chuckled. “Good job, boys! Now we’ll be able to put those Toppats away for a long time.”

Nervous energy finally gone, Henry let himself relax the slightest bit and slid his hands back into his pockets before straightening up, pulling out the tinified ruby and blinking at it in surprise. Oh right, in the rush he’d forgotten he stole it.

Ah well, it wasn’t like the Toppats would be using it anytime soon.

“Henry please don’t tell me that’s the Romanian Ruby.” Whoops.

Sending Charles a tilted smile, Henry dropped the ruby back into his jacket. “I don’t suppose you’d just,” his hands paused for a moment, “forget you saw that?”

Unexpectedly, Charles winked at him before closing his eyes and putting his hands over his headset. “I didn’t see anything, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Maybe it was the stress from Everything, or the unexpected happiness that came from being reunited with his best friend, or the completely expected joy of having successfully stolen the Toppat’s ruby from right under their noses, but Henry allowed himself to laugh. Just a little at first, before he was clutching his sides and wheezing with relief.

By the time he was done, he noticed Charles just watching him with a warmth he hadn’t seen in another person within a decade.

“Hey, Henry... I know you just finished this job for us but, you’re really good at stealing,” he said, both thoughtful and amused.

Henry was about to complain before he put his hands down and shrugged instead. Once was luck, but twice? That was skill.

“Have you ever thought about doing it...legally?”

Glancing at him, Henry felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards as he raised his hands to ask, “What did you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna say it upfront bro if you write henry talking in sign language you dont need any italics its not necessary and its othering so /finger guns/ Dont do it ok cool

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely like how Henry is just Not a good person at all actually. It;s Refreshing.
> 
> also please talk to me abt sticks (my talking twit is @raerengue and i am always down to scream on tumblr @constellraetion)
> 
> also also if you're seeing this and you follow me for my other fandoms im uhh u hhhhhh i uhh hhhh /throws smokebomb and runs away/


End file.
